Peyton's Story
by Selena Alice Peyton Booth
Summary: My name's Peyton. I see ghosts." Brennan gets a foster daughter. Will Peyton help Brennan and Booth realize their feelings? BXB
1. Chapter 1

**Peyton's POV**

Do you know how hard it is to deal with the stuff I have to deal with, without having parents to help? My name is Peyton and I see and talk to ghosts. You may not think that it is possible, but I have to deal with it every day. Ever since I was 3 years old I have been able to see and talk to ghosts. Sometimes I would play games with the ghost kids that I saw. My parents died when I was 5 and all my foster families after that just thought I was crazy.

"Peyton, come on, we are going to go now," I looked up at Mrs. Jones, my. I grabbed my old backpack, slung it over my shoulder and followed Mrs. Jones out the door. "Peyton, you're going to like Dr. Brennan. She is a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian and works with the FBI to solve murders."

"Sure, just like I liked the last 5."

**Jeffersonian Medi-Legal Lab**

**Brennan's POV**

I saved the document I was working on and shut down my computer. Grabbing my coat and bag, I left my office and made me way to the exit.

"Bones!" I looked to my right to see Booth coming towards me. He stopped in front of me and said, "Hey Bones. Want to go to the dinner?"

"I can't Booth. I have to get home. I have to meet my new foster daughter."

Booth looked surprised, "You're having a foster daughter?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones asked me to foster this young girl named Peyton Daniels. She is actually interested in anthropology so I decided to."

"Wow, Bones. Can I come meet her?" Booth gave me the stupid charm smile that I could not resist.

I sighed, "Sure Booth. Meet me at my place in half an hour."

**Enroute to Brennan's place**

**Peyton's POV**

I watched the houses fly as we vipped along the road to my new foster mother's house. Mrs. Jones was trying to talk to me but I just ignored her. Her spirit guild, Greg, is seated in the passenger seat. When Greg was alive he worked for social services, just like Mrs. Jones. A spirit guild is a spirit that helps to guild you through your life. You know how people have conscience, well certain people have spirit guilds you help them in their lives.

I have a spirit guild, Alice, but she's not with me right now. Alice is the best friend I have ever had. Ali, as I like to call her, was born in 1918. Her parents thought she was crazy because she could talk to ghosts, so they put her in an asylum. They did all kinds of inhuman things to her and she ended up dying when she was 15. Now she is my spirit guild and has helped me to deal with seeing ghost, even though she is a ghost herself.

"Peyton, we are here." I looked out the window to see a tall apartment building. Mrs. Jones parked and turned off the car. "Peyton, Dr. Brennan has never had a foster child before but she agreed to take you so please, please behave. No more of this 'seeing ghosts' thing to get attention. Dr. Brennan is super-rational and will not believe you, especially since it is not true."

I nodded and got out of the car. Grabbing my back pack, I followed Mrs. Jones into the building.

**Brennan's Place **

**Brennan's POV**

I sat on the couch, next to Booth, waiting for Mrs. Jones to bring my new foster daughter. Booth looked over at me.

"Excited to meet your new foster daughter?" I shrugged in reply, truly not knowing the answer. Just as Booth was about to say something else, there was a knock at the door and I got up to open it.

I opened the door to see and middle aged women with dark brown hair, Mrs. Jones, I presumed. Behind her stood a young girl around 14 with black hair, highlighted with red. She had sticking blue-green eyes, and slung over her shoulder a tattered backpack.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Jones, we spoke on the phone, I'm from social services," the lady said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Please come in," I opened the door and Mrs. Jones and the young girl entered. I lead them into the living room. Booth stood as we entered. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner. Booth, Mrs. Jones, form social services. Please sit." Mrs. Jones took a seat, but the girl just stood next to her.

Mrs. Jones looked at the girl and sighed, "Dr. Brennan this is Peyton Daniels. Peyton this is-"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian Institute. She works with the FBI to solve murders. She also writes novels and has been on the New York Times best seller list on many occasions. I am aware who she is, Mrs. Jones," Peyton interrupted. I saw surprised about how much she knew about me.

Mrs. Jones looked at Peyton with an odd expression, "Yes, well, I hope you behave for Dr. Brennan," she turned to me, "I have to go now, I have a meeting. I with check in, in about a week's time to make sure everything is going ok." She looked at Peyton and gave her a look.

"I will behave, Mrs. Jones, I promise," Peyton told Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones stood and I showed her out, leaving Peyton and Booth in the living room.

**Peyton's POV**

I stood in the living room as Dr. Brennan showed Mrs. Jones out. I looked around the room; it was filled with artifacts from many different places and cultures.

"So, Peyton," Agent Booth said. My eyes snapped to him.

"So, Agent Booth," I replied not really knowing what to say to him.

"Please just call me Booth. Agent Booth is too formal."

"Booth then," I looked just over his shoulder and saw a spirit standing there. "Do you know that-" I was cut short when Dr. Brennan came back into the living room.

She looked at me, "Peyton, why don't I show you to your room, so you can get settled." I nodded and grabbed my backpack. She led me down a corridor and into a bedroom. It had a double bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, walk-in closet, and door that lead into a bathroom. "This is your room; you can decorate it any way you want. Tomorrow I'll take you so you can pick up some things for it."

I looked at her and nodded, "Thank you Dr. Brennan."

She turned to leave, "Your welcome." She closed to door behind her and left me alone. I walked over to the bed and rested my backpack on it. I pulled out my miniscule amount of belongings and packed them away. After everything was in its place I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed. After about 2 minutes I heard a voice.

"Peyton, I'm back." I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting cross legged on the end of my bed. "How do you like you foster parent so far?"

"Ali, I'm really tired can we talk in the morning?" I asked, desperately needing to get some sleep.

She crawled over and laid down next to me, "Sure, we'll talk in the morning." I nodded, rolled over and shut my eyes. The last time I heard before sleep enveloped me was Alice saying, "Sweet dreams, Peyton. Everything will work out this time I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadly I don't own Bones.. sigh.. _

**Brennan's Apartment**

**Peyton's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Alice going through my miniscule amount of clothes. She grabbed a pair of straight legs, plain white top, black sneakers and black jacket. She turned around and laid the outfit on the end of my bed.

"Morning Peyton."

"Morning Alice," I got out of bed grabbed the outfit she picked out and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

After getting ready I walked down the hall to the kitchen, Alice following behind. I entered to kitchen and saw Agent Booth seated at the table, with his spirit guild seated next to him. On the table there was a box of doughnuts.

"Good Morning Peyton. Sleep well?" Agent Booth asked, taking a sip of his coffee. I took a seat at the table across from him. Alice plopped down in the seat next to Agent Booth's spirit guild and started to asked him questions.

"Very well thank you. Did you stay here all night?"

Agent Booth smiled, "No, but I knew Bones did not have any food suitable for a 14 year old so I came over early and brought these," he gestured to the doughnuts. "Please have one." I grabbed a doughnut out of the box and he continued, "Plus I know Bones wanted to take you shopping but has no idea where to go, so I came over to help."

"He just really wants an excuse to see his 'partner' and Peyton is perfect," I heard Agent Booth's spirit guild say to Alice. I turned my head slightly to the side to look at him.

"What is your name?" Alice asked him.

"Teddy Parker. And you are?"

"Alice Reid," Alice replied. I turned my attention back to Agent Booth.

"Agent Booth-"

"Just Booth," he interrupted.

"Booth, do you know any one named Teddy Parker?" Agent Booth's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Yea, I guess he did.

He nodded, "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering," I went back to eating my doughnut. Before he could say anything else Dr. Brennan came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Peyton. Morning Booth," Dr. Brennan grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Agent Booth. "Peyton, do you mind if Booth comes along with us today? He says that he knows of a few stores that we could check out to get you for your room and maybe some new clothes."

I smiled at the fact that she asked my opinion on this, something that does not happen very often, "I don't mind Dr. Brennan."

She smiled and sipped her coffee. A lovely looking spirit walked into the room and came to stand behind Dr. Brennan.

"Who are you?" Ever curious Alice, blunt as ever.

The lady smiled, "I'm Christine."

"My name is Alice."

I looked at Dr. Brennan, "Um, Dr. Brennan?"

She looked away from Agent Booth, "Yes, Peyton?"

"Do you know anyone named Christine?" She looked surprised. Hmm, twice in one day. Normally spirit guilds did not have any relation with the person they choose to help.

"Yes, I do. That is actually my mother's name," Dr. Brennan said, drowning the last of her coffee. She stood up, "Why don't we go and get this shopping done."

Agent Booth nodded and stood, "Yes let's get going."

I nodded and stood, following them out the door.

**Enroute to the Store**

**Brennan's POV**

I thought about why Peyton asked if I knew someone named Christine and how she didn't seem surprised when I said that it was my mother's name. Like she already knew that I knew someone named Christine. I wonder what brought about the question and why out of all the names in the world she picked Christine. God I hate psychology.

Looking back at Peyton, seated in the back seat of Booth's SUV, I noticed that she looked as if someone was talking her ear off and boring her to death. There is something strange about this girl. I looked over at Booth, and noticed he had a weird look on his face. I'll have to ask him about that later.

We pulled into the mall's parking lot and Booth parked the car. We got out and made our way into the store to find some things for Peyton's room. Booth grabbed a shopping cart. I walked at his side, Peyton trailing behind.

We roamed the aisle for 5 minutes, but Peyton did not pick out anything. We came to the aisle that held bed things and Booth stopped.

"See anything you like, Peyton?" Booth asked, gesturing to the things on the shelves. Peyton took a quick look at the things and then looked back down at the ground, shaking her head. She looked as if she was afraid to pick something out.

"Peyton," I said gently. She looked up at me, "If there is something you want, please tell me. I want you to feel comfortable and at home at my house. Trust me I have plenty of money."

"I do not like it when people buy things for me," Peyton replied, looking back at the ground. I looked over at Booth, but he just smiled an encouraging smile at me.

"Peyton, I want to do this. It will help you to feel like you have a home. So please pick something." She looked as if she was listening to someone talk and then nodded. She looked up at the things on the shelf and pointed to a red and black bed set. Booth smiled at her and grabbed the bed set and put it in the cart.

We made our way through the store and picked up a few other things. Just as we were checking out Booth's phone rang.

"Booth," he said. He listened to the caller. He said, "Ok," and hung up. He turned to me and said, "We have a case."

* * *

Hope you like.. :) Review... please.. :)

Selena..*


End file.
